


Let's Sum It Up and Integrate

by littlehuntress



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous sexual puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Peter has never regretted being a math tutor, not until Wade Wilson seeks his help. No, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool High school AU I wrote last year but never posted. Inspired by the prompt: _I know all the calculus I'll ever need. You plus me equals us._ This is nothing more than ridiculous fluffly fun ;)

The school's library is a safe haven for Peter, a place where he doesn't have to worry about the likes of Flash Thompson and his friends who enjoy turning his life into a clichéd teenage movie. By mysterious reasons they think by shoving him in his locker they're being _cool_. It's like they took cues from every bully depicted in High school movies and shows available on Netflix. Anyway, that's unimportant right this second. 

Currently the library is asphyxiating. Peter suspects it has a lot to do with Wade Wilson sitting impossibly close to him, there's no gap between their chairs due to Wade's not so subtle arrangements. He insisted he be close to him so Peter can explain things better to him. Their calculus homework's spread over the table, and Peter has never regretted being a math tutor until that moment. 

Wade is not easy to shake off. Or ignore. 

Wade can't keep quiet despite being asked more than once to please keep silent. The librarian looks like she's ready to kick him out if he so much as breaths loud. Peter wouldn't blame her. Wade always has a quip ready and countless observations about the deteriorating state of the school system. To top it all he makes Peter nervous. Must be the way he shamelessly stares at him, like he wants to have him for lunch or something. No one has ever looked at Peter like that. It's been sixteen years of awkwardness for him. Of bumbling and stumbling by. Face hidden from view and shoulders slumped. No one ever notices him. With the exception of Wade it would seem. 

Peter squirms in his seat, ignoring the smell of sweat and coconut coming from Wade. It should not be as pleasant as he finds it. 

"Are you paying attention to me?" Peter asks exasperated. Wade hasn't bothered to go beyond the second exercise even when Peter has been thorough with his teaching techniques. He's almost positive Wade knows what he's doing. He's totally faking it. The guy's smart. 

"Of course I am, how could I not when you look like that," Wade says, grin on his face, breathing the words so close to him Peter momentarily forgets what he's doing. 

"Did someone put you up to this? Making me waste my time. Because I must say I'm not impressed even if rumor has it you're a riot." Peter shuts his books and notebooks closed, piling them up. Ready to march out and away. Wade's voice stops him. 

"This time I'm so confused by the words coming out from your mouth I almost want you to talk about derivatives again because then I'd at least see you really get into it and it's kind of well, hot. But I'm also thrilled by the fact I'm getting the recognition I deserve in this school," Wade says leaning back in his chair. His hoodie falling a bit back, revealing patches of blond hair. 

"You're the one that's confusing. I'm not dumb. I can tell you know your way around numbers," Peter starts, drawing in a breath wanting to get things straight. 

"I know my way around anatomy too," Wade says dropping his voice lower. Peter is glad they're in a table at the back hidden by books and shelves. He's blushing, he can _feel_ it. 

"I should've known when you walked late into Chem one morning and introduced yourself by asking me if I wanted to test the spring constant of your mattress." 

"What? You should've known I was trouble when I walked in? And by the way, that offers still stands. I mean, it _really_ stands."

Peter looks down at the table to hide his smile, chewing on his bottom lip. Wade is almost too much. "You're impossible."

Wade grins, runs a finger delicately over Peter's hand on the table. "You see Petey--" 

"Peter." 

"Petey."

"Wade." He looks delighted by the way Peter says his name. Like he's teasing. Maybe he is. Somehow it's easy with Wade. 

"No one put me up to anything, and I realize I'm not in your top ten, hell, not even in your top hundred of people you'd like to spend time with, but I like you. You have this sexy nerdy thing going that makes me think of biology in very specific terms," Wade explains in one breath. 

"You're not that bad, I actually--" Peter stops, rewinds. His eyes going round and big. "Wait, did you just say you -- You want to--"

"Get up close and personal with your lovely anatomy. I want to rattle your bones."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Peter doesn't move, is sure he doesn't _breathe_ and then Wade is there. So close to his face he's only now noticing the hints of old scars running up his neck, and closer to his ears. The uneven skin, dry and discolored. Peter's heard the rumors about Wade being a pyro, he thinks they're confusing him with John. 

"I think this is the moment where I steal a kiss from you," Wade says, almost sitting on Peter's chair by now. 

"It's not stealing if you're telling me, if I let you." Peter is proud of himself for not squeaking out his words. 

Peter goes cross eyed when Wade kisses him, it's soft but dirty, tongues and saliva and Peter breathes deeply through his nose because the kiss is good. Different from those kisses playing spin the bottle or Harry's unsure approach. It feels great, his lips moving against Wade's, touching, tingling. Wade tastes fresh like mint and something else Peter tries to chase after, realizes it must be just Wade. But then Wade is pulling away and it's over too soon. Peter blinks, Wade's smug expression never faltering. 

"What do you say I stimulate your sensory system on a regular basis from now on. Maybe later."

"And your homework?"

"Please, I know all the calculus I'll ever need. You plus me equals us."


End file.
